At present, network users may request information from network personnel during a communication, such as requesting a telephone number from an operator. The network personnel can determine which optional services the user may be eligible to receive based on the requested information, information provided by the user during the communication, user network capabilities, customer information from a network database and/or service availability. As one example, a telephone network, or system, user may request a telephone number for a restaurant from an operator. The operator can provide the user with an option (for a fee) to have the telephone system dial the number for the user.
In order to provide such optional services, the operator, or network personnel, can be required to look up the optional services that the user may be eligible for and to then communicate these services to the user. Such operator look ups and communications can be time consuming, inefficient and can also result in suggesting inappropriate services, or in neglecting to offer all services available to the user. There is a need to provide an automated system and method to determine the optional services to present to the user and to transfer the communication to the appropriate platform when the user chooses one or more of the optional services.